fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cervello
Cervello (サーベロー, Sâberô) is an Etherious and one of the Demon Lords of the Demon Nation, Occultus, who was created around 400 years ago from the Books of . Not much is known about Cervello, much to the fact he had seemingly disappeared following his creation, before reemerging as a member of the Thirteen Demons. He is known as the Demon Lord of Conscience. Appearance Personality Cervello is often portrayed as the strong silent type, mostly seen staying quiet and never interacting with others, except his demon brethren. However, he is in fact a cold, cunning, sadistic and malicious individual who enjoys toying with his enemies, especially torturing them mentally and psychologically, which he has done mostly to humans. Cervello also has little tolerance to those who offend him. Regardless of this, Cervello is very loyal to that of his fellow Etherious brethren, including his leader Absalom, having a large amount of respect for him as well. Unlike his bretheren with in the Dark Guild, Tartarus, Cervello has no intention of reuniting with his creator, despite being grateful of having been created by him. Being a demon, Cervello has no respect for humans, except certain mages who have managed to confront him on even ground. Curse & Abilities Pensado Curse (考え の呪法, Kangae no Juhō): A Curse of Cervello which allows him to read a person's mind, as well as send images into the victim's head, leaving them confused and in daze, allowing the user to attack. Also, Cervello can unleash a mental blast as well but this only effects mental things not physical objects.Regardless, Cervello's knowledge of other magics allows him to use Pensado to a much more boarder extent, and it in general is still quite a lethal curse. *'Migraine' (片頭痛, Kata Zutsū): One of Cervello's well known uses of his Pensado Curse. Cervello emits a painful headache into the mind of an opponent, generating loud sounds and bright lights into their head, causing a substantial amount of pain, just like any normal migraine would do. However, the migraine itself is only an illusion, using it to his advantage to attack his enemies by surprise. Even in a dark area, Cervello proves to use such ability to it's highest potential. When angered, Cervello will use it to punish humans who provoke him. *'Brain Scan': Placing two fingers on his head, Cervello focus his sight on a target and scans their brain, allowing him to read their thoughts, which can sometimes allow him to successfully predict an attack, a tactic he is very successful at. After such use, Cervello follows up by shooting a powerful ray into their mind, causing a high amount of damage to the target's mental state. *'Illusion': Cervello lifts his hand forwards and blasts a beam of light at said target, blinding them temporarily. After this, Cervello mentally generates images in the mind of his opponent, and such images can be randomly, or selectively placed. Such generated images can fool the enemy, and their allies into thinking they have won the battle, or are somewhere else entirely. Cervello used said opportunity to strike down his enemies, and such cases result in him killing them. *'Shutdown': Cervello forcibly shuts down his opponents mind, causing them to suffer from temporary amnesia, or injects another reality, which in general, removes them from reality for a short period of time. *'Mental Beam': Telepathy (念話, テレパシー, Terepashī): Cervello is capable of talking with others telepathically, and can easily hijack the mental communications of others with no effort at all, often employing the use of his Curse as well to taunt them. Cervello's use of telepathy allows him to speak to every single one of his brethern within the Thirteen Demon Lords. Enhanced Strength: Cervello is seen to possess a remarkable amount of physical strength, being capable of shattering a boulder in one punch, or send an unknown human mage several meters back with a single kick. Enhanced Speed: Cervello in incredibly agile, being able to move several distances in the blink of an eye and large incoming debris, or large magic attacks, which in turn also demonstrates his quick reflexes. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Cervello is shown to have incredible skill in unarmed combat, capable of repelling several blows from even the most skilled combatants, with no effort at all, no matter where they come from. Enhanced Endurance: Cervello is seen to have a high amount of endurance, being able to last long enough in a fight without showing any form of fatigue, and such endurance has proven to be useful in his fights with powerful human mages. Enhanced Durability: Trivia *Cervello is Latin for brain. *Permission to make this character was granted by Perchan, as for the curse, Primarch11 gave me permission. Category:Malek Kriya Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Non-Human Category:Occultus